when wishes come true
by kat41
Summary: have you ever wished on a star? rogue makes a wish one night, but what happens when it comes true?
1. chapter 1

when wishes come true-chapter 1  
  
HEY!! i decided to make an x-men evolution fic. yep, there are pairings in it, and its mainly about rogue, and has some jean-bashing. i'm not sure how long this is gonna end up, so i might need some help deciding.*hint* *hint* this is based on an idea from an old movie, which i can't remember what it's called, but i don't own it, or x men evolution. oh, and one last thing. i don't want any flames please, but constructive critisism would be nice, if u have any suggestsions. ok, im done. enJOY!!  
  
The sound of an alarm clock cut through the still morning air. it was shortly followed by a groan, and the sound of hand-hitting table as Kitty smacked through the alarm clock.  
Rogue could hear kitty as she began to get up, and out of bed. rogue groaned. why did school have to start so early in the frigin morning? well, at least its friday.  
she sat up, stretched and groggily made her way to her dresser, where she slowly changed out of her pj's and into her usual clothes- leather skirt, black tank top and green overshirt. she glanced to her right to see that kitty had already gotten dressed and was on her way out. but before she left, kitty turned around, and said "good morning"with a cheerful smile. "mornin'" she replied before kitty turned with a wave, and was gone. kitty sure seemed to be in a good mood today. probably because of the dance tonight, and she was going with lance.  
she continued her morning routine, and then made her way down to breakfast.  
almost everyone was up already, all talking happily about the events that they were doing over the weekend. all so happy about everything. rogue grabbed a bagel and some juice, and sat down near the end of the table. she could hear kitty talking with Amara about the dance tonight, and what they should wear, and what songs they would play.   
she turned to see jean and evan coming in. she felt a stab of jealousy as she saw scott turn around and immeadietly begin talking happily with her. she took one last bite of her bagel before she walked off, scowling. she decided to get out of there early, so she wouldn't have to hear about this 'amazing' dance everyone was going to.  
  
The bell rang as all the students, chattering happily, were released from thier final class, and were making thier way back to thier lockers.  
rogue, however, always waited until the biggest crowds were gone before she sprinted back to her locker, so she wouldn't have any problems due to her powers.  
today had been a relatively good day, considering that it was a day 2 and she had all her least favourite subjects today. she packed her bag and made her way through the halls to the parking lot. she decided to catch a ride with scott today.  
it was painful for her, though as she walked through the schoolyard, watching all of the happy groups of friends, and all the couples and all the nervous guys, blushing as they asked thier crushes to the dance.  
"argh.whah is this dance such a big deal anyways" she said queitly to herself as she passed a group of cheerleaders who were giggling at the guys, flirting with them.  
when she finally was at scott's car, she saw that she wasn't the only one catching a ride. she saw scott, kurt, Rahne and kitty there. jean was surrounded by her usual friends, and a few of the football playres, including duncan, kitty was talking to lance shyly and kurt was talking to another girl who rogue didnt know, blushing madly. she slung her bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms as she sat down in the car, staring at the rest of the group, hoping they'd get the idea, and hurry up, and get in.  
kitty was the first to get the point, say 'see ya later' to lance, and hop in beside her. in the next minute or so everyone but kurt had gotten in.  
"Kurt!! are you coming or not?!" scott called to him from the driver's seat. "uhhhhh...nay my friend. i think i'll take my own way home today." he replied, smiling. Scott raised an eyebrow. "ok, then. c-ya." he said, pushing the gas petal, and driving out of the parking lot.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PROFESSER!!!!!" rogue could hear kitty yell from the other room. "my brand-new shirt is RUINED!!! WHO DID THE WASH!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'LL GE-" but she was soon cut off by the professer's voice saying calmly " i think Jamie did the wash, but kitty.." he went on, calming her down, and trying to hold her back from going and killing Jamie.  
rogue wasnt in the mood for listening to kitty going nuts, as funny as it was, though, and went down into the living room, and sat down. she had just finished a killer sesion with scott and wolverine, and she felt totally drained. she laughed inwardly as a little fantasy came to her, of her going and sucking jean's energy dry. that would be pretty easy, too. she could just say it was an acciden- her thoughts were cut off by the phone ringing. "helo?" she said, anwsering it. "hey rogue are you going to the dance tonight? it should be a blast!" it was Gloria(i can't remember what rogue's friend's name is. i'm just going to use gloria for now).  
"oh, hi gloriah. uhh ah dunno. ah'm not a very good dancer and...." she trailed off. gloria sighed impatiantly."come on, rogue! it'll be fun! don't be a party pooper, you don't have to dance, you know." rogue was quiet for a minute. "oh, alraght." she said reluctantly. how did she always manage to give in to Gloria. this is the second dance shes gone to where she had convinced her to go."GREAT, then!" she said "ill see you there at 8:00, then?" "yeah. c-ya, Gloria." rogue said, then hung up.  
great, now she was stuck going to the lame school christmas dance. it wasn't even that cold out yet!! she sighed hopelessly, got up and made her way to her room.' well, ah might as well get ready if ah'm goin'.' she thought as she walked into her room. it was about 7:20, and the dance started about 8:00, so she had quite a while to get ready.  
she began shoveling through her clothes, looking for something decent to wear. she ran her hand through her hair. she may not want to go, but she couldn't help the feeling of exitement, hoping that mabye, just mabye she'd get a shot at scott.  
  
ok, i hope you liked it, and i apologise for my terrible grammar. i havn't really even gotten into the real story, this is just sort of a setup chapt, so there's more to come!!:D 


	2. chapter 2

when wishes come true-chapter 2  
  
Helo. the kat is back. lol. ok, i've got another addition of this story, chapt. 2. this one will hopefully be more interesting than the last one, and will have more pairings. i hope you guys like this, and if you read, could you pls continue to review, some feedback of some kind? Well, thanx, and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF X: MEN EVOLUTION. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Rogue took a step back, and looked at her reflection. She gave a weak smile. wow, she didn't look half bad!!  
She had taken a long time getting ready for the school's christmas dance, and had done her best to make her makeup and clothes style different, and she didn't look half bad.  
She had her chestnut hair twisted in little strands going up the top of her head, coming into a perfect ponytail, with a few white bang strands hanging out at the sides of her face. her hair sparkled because it was so clean, but also 'cause she used a glitter gel that smelt like 'dewberry'. she had decided not to go with her white face look, and left her skin it's normal, tanned peach, and had a silver eyeshadow on, with dark brown eye-liner. Her lips were a pretty metallic pink that looked really good with the eye-shadow.  
She wore a pair of hip-hugger jeans with a thick, black, studded belt and a tight patterned quarter-cut shirt that almost seemed it was painted on when she moved. She was pleased, but wasn't sure what to do with the quarter-cut arms.......  
In the end she decided to put on a pair of brown gloves that were just a bit longer than her usual ones, so they almost reached the end of her sleeves. It may sound a bit odd, but it blended together quite nicely making sort of a sexy, cool, casual-but-not-too-casual look. She glanced at the time......it was already 7:53!!! She sprinted out of her room, taking one last glance in the mirror and ran out of the house, just catching scott, jean and the others as they were pulling out.  
"Rogue!! i didn't know YOU were coming!!" Jean said surprised, and with a bit of 'oh great' tone. "uhh...yeah, well, ah decided to come afterall." She said shortly, jumping in. "wow, Rogue you look.....you look GREAT!!" Scott said, turning around briefly before starting the car, and driving down the huge driveway.  
  
The music was blaring, the lights were multicoulored and there were crowds and crowds of dancing people. just like the tipical dance should be.  
Rogue basically swam through the dancing people, trying her best not to make contact with anyone, and trying her best to find Risty. She finally made it to a bench at the side of the gym where most over the geeks were sitting, quiet and dateless.  
"ah shouldn't have come.." Rogue mumbled under her breath. "this is ah waste of tahme." "awww c'mon Rogue! It's not THAT bad!!" Rogue jumped, swirved her head, and saw Risty standing behind her, smiling. "hey Rogue." "oh, ha Risty." "this is a pretty good party, eh?"She said. Rogue shruged. Risty rolled her eyes and then bid rogue to follow."come here, there's this cool, ahh well, you'll see...comeon!!" Risty half dragged her through the crowds. She brought her over to the west side of the gym, and pointed to a table. Rogue went over to the table, and gasped.   
There were platters of amazing, expensive food. There were lots of different dishes, and the delisious smell wafted up. "Woah! how the hell did the school get enough money to make a huge table of food like THIS!!" Rogue exclaimed. "They got more than enough money from the fundraisers from the gym." Risty said with a shrug, and grabbed a chocolate-covered peanut, eating with a crunch."MMMMMMMMMMM" she grabbed a handful more, and shoved them into her mouth. They both laughed and grabbed a plate and dug in. They took thier food to the side of the gym where they could eat without being trampled.  
The night passed slowly for Rogue, with no real ups in the evening, mainly because of the fact that she couldn't dance with anyone, and watching Scott and everyone who wasn't her, dancing together.   
  
Rogue sat down on the bench outside, in the cool, night air. She shivered, and pulled her coat closer to her shoulders. Risty had gone home about 10 minutes ago, so Rogue decided to go out side for a bit and wait for the dance to end. She was leaning on the side of the bench, shivering slightly, when she saw Jean and Scott walk out of the school together. She sort of blended into the backround, so they obiously didn't notice she was there. They walked to another bench, a little ways from hers, and sat down. She watched sadly as they began to talk softly. As Jean moved closer to his face, she closed her eyes and moved in to a sort of rushed kiss, but a kiss, all the same, and Scott went along with it, kissing back.Jealousy and pain went through her. He was jean's. She always knew they were ment to be together, but she had always hoped....she had always hoped..............she felt a tear run down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. She sat still until they finished thier little rendezvouz, and broke the kiss.   
  
She watched silently until she saw the door swing shut behind the pair. She gave a fustrated groan, and hit the bench back hard with her fist. "WHY DOEN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT FOR ME!!!" she said, voice cracking. She wiped another tear from her face, and put her head back, sighing sadly. she looked up into the dark sky, and at the north star, shining brightly. "sometimes ah wish i was someone else." She said quietly to herself. "Ah.....ah wish that ah could be someone else....stupid jean just HAS to have it all, doesn't she.... i.......i wish a was Jean Grey!" she said to the starry sky.   
She heard a shuffle near the school doors, and with a jolt she saw Jean looking up at the dark sky aswell. Rogue froze, in fear that Jean had seen her, or worse, heard what she had said. Luckily, it seemed that jean hadn't heard anything, and was just waiting outside for someone. That was confirmed when she saw the rest of the group that had caught a ride with them, come outside after her. Rogue checked the time. It was 10:38pm, which meant that the dance must be over, and they were going back now.  
Rogue slipped through the series of trees, and into the side door. She then went to the front door, where everyone was waiting.  
  
When everyone was packed into the car, it seemed they were all talking about thier amazing time, all with no problems. Kitty began telling Rogue about how good a dancer Lance was, and how he was an even better kisser. Kitty giggled as she told her the detailed version of thier 'great time together.'  
Rogue was glad when they arrived to the institute, so she could get back to her room, untalked to. the night had sucked. All she wanted was some peace, and some sleep. She got some quiet.....for about 15 minutes, until Kitty came in, talking, telling more..'picking up where she left off' in her story. Rogue was in her pajamas, lying in bed, not even facing Kitty and could have been well asleep, but Kitty still kept talking, and only around 11:20, did she shut up, say goodnight, and give a quick, "oh, and i'm going to his house FIRST thing tomorrow morning, so i probably won't be here when you wake up." And turned off the lights. Of course, by then Rogue had pulled her blankets over her head, so she basically looked like a giant lump in the bed, and fell asleep as soon as the lights were out.  
  
  
Rogue woke with a start. She half opened one eye, and saw she was still under her blankets, and in the same position as last night. She pulled the blanket off her head, and sat up. It was around 9:30 or something, and she slowly pulled off her blankets and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door, and began putting toothpaste on her toothbrush when she took a glance in the mirror, and screamed in shock.  
HER REFLECTION!! "oh my god!" She put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Her voice was different, too! She put her hand towards her toothbrush, which was now on the ground, and it floated up, and onto the counter at her command. She had her powers.   
SHE WAS IN JEAN GREY'S BODY! SHE HAD JEAN GREY'S VOICE!SHE HAD JEAN GREY'S POWERS!  
SHE WAS JEAN GREY!!  
  
TADA!! there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it! OH, and thanks for the reveiws. I decided to do a cliff hanger for this one, just to bug you, and see if anyone would get mad!!!HEHE! oooo, and don't worry, iv'e got a lot in store for THIS story.*laughs evilly* thanx 4 readin', and pls review!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

when wishes come true-chapter 3  
  
Helo!! I'm back. I don't own x-men evolution, I don't really have anything else to say, so....well, ENJOY!!!!!  
  
  
All Rogue could do was stare. She WAS jean? WHAT THE HELL! Oh my god. OH MY god!   
She locked the door, and stared again at her reflection, until it clicked. She had made a wish the night before. WHAT the hell. She didn't ACTUALLY want it to come TRUE! She HATED Jean. She may envy her, but she didn't actually want to BE HER!! " oh my god! how the hell am I going to explain this?" Rogue said, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. A thought hit her. "If I'm in HER body, then.....then she must be in MINE?!" she was out of there in a second.  
She ran as fast as she could into Jean's bedroom, hoping she was still there. She was slightly relieved at seeing that she was still sleeping, but just being alone in the same room as the horny bitch made her want to take advantage of her sleeping, and strangle her. She had been right, though. Jean was in her body. If any one else had walked in, they would've thought Rogue was sleeping in Jean's bed.   
With a scowl, she walked over to the sleeping Jean, and poked her hard. When she still wouldn't wake up(the lazy lump), she was just about to plug her nose and cover her mouth, when she remembered about the whole 'touch' thing, and pulled her hand away before she got to her nose. She rolled her eyes, and gave her a hard shove.  
Off, course, Jean just HAPPENED to be rolling over as she did so, and she fell with a thump on the floor.  
Rogue tried her best not to laugh as Jean woke up with a jolt, took one look at Rogue, and screamed. "Wha...What the h-hell?!" Jean said, wide-eyed, as she attempted to stand. She looked down. Her eyes almost looked as if they were going to pop out, they were so wide.  
"who....?" she looked in the mirror beside her, and managed to squeak a small "OMYgod!" as she stepped back, and tripped over her own feet, and fell over. "ah..ah'm.... WHAT? HOW?!!!" She turned to Rogue with a slightly angry look now. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!!!" She yelled. "She looked speechless, bu her expression said alot. She looked patheticly confused, and extremely angry. "Uhhhhhhh, well....I..uhhh I'm not sure....it's kinda hard to explain...." Jean stood up, and spoke, her voice quivering. " So let me get this straihght. For SOME STRANGE reason you and ah HAVE SWITCHED bodies?!!!!!" She said, beginning to yell. She looked like she was going to blow, until her face went blank for a second. Then slowly, every so slowly, her mouth became a huge O. "Oh Mah god!" She said. "ah...ah don't have mah POWERS!!! YOU have Mah POWERS!!....then...then who...then THAT means.....YOU. YOU HAVE MAH POWERS!!!!!!" she looked SO angry. "ARRRRRRGHHHHH!!! I don't WANT YOU'RE terrible powers!!!!And YOU!! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MAH POWERS!!!! ARGGHHH!!!" She looked like she was about to have a temper tantrum. Her cool 'I'm So good' personality, was completely melted down to a short-tempered spoiled 6 year old attitude as all this sunk in. NOW this is getting interesting, Rogue thought, laughing inwardly.  
  
" So explain this again, Rogue." Jean said impatiently, in a whiny sort of voice. Rogue sighed. "OH my god. HOW many times am I going to have to explain this?" She said, just as impatient. It seemed both thier patience was running low. "We're going to have to pretend to be each other in school; you know, like switch places for a while. But, of course, well have to tell the professer about this.." Rogue answered, for the third time. Jean crossed her arms. "HMPH. FINE, THEN. But, I don't want ANYONE else knowing about this, though. Besides, this is all YOUR fault when you wished on that stupid star." She said, narrowing her eyes. "You better do a damn good job actin' me." Rogue said nothing. She regretted telling Jean the truth of how this happened the second it left her mouth. Of course, she didn't actually say EXACTLY what happened, more like this: 'you were bugging me last night, so I went outside, and wished that you would see what it was like to be someone else for a change....of course, I didn't ACTUALLY want it to come true.' Was what she said, and Jean bought it with open arms. But, of course, was still making SURE Rogue regretted it as much as possible. "Well, let's get this over with." Jean said, getting up. Rogue followed silently, wondering what the professer was going to say.  
  
"And that's about it." Rogue said. She had just finished telling profX the story. Of course, she had left out a FEW detailes, but they weren't THAT important......  
"I c. Well, this should prove an interesting task for you to pretend to be each other until we figure out how to reverse this...." said the professer.  
'yes.....yes it should...'Rogue thought to herself, laughing inwardly at the thought of being Jean, and changing her school life forever......  
  
Ok. TADA! NOW this is more into the story than the last 2. This one actually had some jean-bashing. HEHE. I hope you liked. Well, thanks for reading, and please review.:D 


	4. chapter 4

WHEN WISHES COME TRUE-CHAPTER 4   
  
hey. I have returned! HAHAHAHA! now I'm actually up to chapter 4! YAY! ok, well, first of all, thanks to all who reviewed, your seggestions and comments are great!! *Takes piece of paper with 'reviewers' on it, tapes it on wall, and praises it.* 'ahem' yes..and last of all.. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF X-MEN EVOLUTION!!! That's it! ENJOY!!!  
  
  
Rogue fidgeted unconfertably. This was all too wierd. She liked her room better. And being so much taller was strange...  
Rogue was sitting on the edge of Jean's bed, looking around. She'd never really had a chance to go in here before.......stupid Jean got a singles room. Stupid teacher's pet. She sighed. Oh well. She stood up, and walked over to 'her' dresser, and looked into the mirror.Her reflection was the body of none other than Jean Grey, pretty, long red hair, urgh.  
She wasn't too sure on how she and Jean had switched bodies...it was all too wierd. Even the professer wasn't sure how this happened, whether it was somehow from thier powers or something else, he didn't know. But he said for them to keep it safe and switch places, and do thier best to keep this quiet until he figures it out. The only problem was that no one knew how long it would take, so they might be stuck like this for a couple of days.....or weeks.....or months......or years.......or...forever.  
Rogue shuddered. Stuck as Jean Grey forever was horrible, no matter HOW much she envied her. WHY did she have to make than stupid wish...her and her big mouth....  
Rogue turned on the radio. URGH. It was on Magic100....Jean listened to this crap? She quickly changed it to X-fm, and decided to experiment with her powers......it might be fun.... she made her brush float up into the air, and go slowly through her hair. 'Hah. This is SO cool. Note to self:when I go back to being me, I should SO go and steal a bit of her power.  
  
It was about 3:00pm. Rogue, or 'Jean' had spent pretty well the entire day in her room, and the other mutants who didn't know that they were each other were starting to wonder.   
Scott sat on the couch, watching tv, bored of the Simpsons re-runs. Just then, Kurt 'banfed' in beside him, and fell into the spot beside him.  
"HEY, SCOTT!" He said, giving a toothy smile. "oh. Hi, Kurt." Scott said, unenthusiasticly. "Vats vrong?" Kurt said, noticing his tone. "......................." "HEL-LLO! Is anyvone HOME?!" Kurt said, poking Scott, when he didn't respond. Kurt crossed his arms. "SCOTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott came out of his trance, and shook his head slightly. "Oh, whoops, sorry Kurt....no, Uh, I'm fine. Tired, that's all..from last night." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "what? GEEZE, Kurt, I'm fine........" "yah, yah, vatever you say, Scott.", Kurt said, shaking his head, and moving his attention to the tv.  
Scott sat there quietly for a bit, until a commertial came on. "Uhh, well, I think I'll go upstairs now...for....a nap...yes...a nap. see ya, Kurt." Scott said, getting up, and walking away. "yah, sure, vaterver." Kurt said, waving a blue hand carelessly.  
'Its amazing how easily that guy can be sidetracked. He's SUPPOSED to go and do the dishes right now.." Scott thought as he made his way up the stairway. Of course, he wasn't ACTUALLY going to take a nap, he was going to see where Jean and Rogue have been all day, and he didn't want Kurt following him, so he said nothing.  
He was in the big hallway now. He went up to Rogue's door first, due to the fact it was closest. He knocked. No answer, so he knocked again. "Rogue? You there?" He opened the door. Hmm...the room was empty. 'I guess she's out or something.." he said, shrugging. He then went down the Jean's door, and knocked.  
"Jean? You there?".....................................there was a shuffle, and a "WHat?"  
Jean was here, though. Mabye SHE was having a nap. "Oh, uhhh, I was just wondering if you were here or not, you've bin in your room all day." He said, leaning on the wall. "so? Is that all?" She said, openeing the door. "Nah...sorry, Jean, I didn't mean to bug you, I just wanted to see if you're ok, or say hi, or something..." He trailed off. Rogue found it extremely odd to be called 'Jean', and for Scott to actually CARE.   
She opened the door more. "Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to uhh get all mad, I'm uhh just.." She thought of a quick exuse, "TIRED. Yeah, you know, it was a late night last night, and i guess I'm a bit cranky...that's all." She said, not very convincingly. Scott looked at her for a second, giving her a look, but just shruged slightly. "Ok, so...uhhh....are you going to rest..or..can I possibly come in and...er...visit or something...?" He said with a grin. Rogue would have opened her mouth in surprise, but she kept her posture, and acted as though it was a totally normal thing to say. "uhhh..no, come in, I'm not that tired any more." she said, moving so he could get past. 'I can't believe he flirts with Jean so much...' Thought rogue as he gave a sly smirk as he walked past. It actually hurt a bit, seeing how close Lean and Scott must be.  
"So....Jean, how did ya like the dance last night? You seem to be pretty tired from it, so it MUST have been good." He said, sitting on her soft bed. "Uhhhh...it was fun....you?" She said, shrugging. He raised an eyebrow. "...it was good, but some parts were better than others." Rogue inwardly scoweled. He was obviously talking about..the.........she resisted a smile as she decided to play stupid. She might as well make Jean look like a dumb cheerleader(no offense to Cheerleads, 'cause I'm one!!) while she was here.. "now, what ups would that be?" She said innocently. she could see his eyes were full of questioning through his sunglasses. "c'mon Jean, don't play stupid, you know. You're the one that DID it." He said, cocking his head slightly. Rogue stood there, and put on a fake angry. "what EVER to you mean, Scott? If it's about THAT, you KNOW I didn't mean it." She flicked her hand, carelessely, and said dismisivley "Actually, that was the most BORING part of the dance." Scott opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but quickly closed it, and said nothing. "Besides Scott, you know I'm with Duncan. I'm just playin' with ya, you didn't actually take that little THING last night seriously, did you? She asked innocently, looking sideways at him, face blank. Scott said nothing. She didn't really like to hurt his feelings, but this was to funny to pass down. Amazingly, Scott kept his cool. "Right, duh, of course, you're with Duncan." He said with a laugh, but she noticed a note of irritability in it. She thought for a second....'SHIT!!' she thought, her eyes widening slightly. 'I'm ruining my one chance to get with Scott....if I make him hate Jean, I might not be able to......' She bit her lip. Scott looked at her, making a 'wut the hell?' look, but she didn't notice. 'But if I make him LIKE Jean, and we switch back, he'll be totally hers.....but it's SO FUN to ruin Jean's life...if I act normal with Scott, that basically means I won't get a chance to fool around at school......but if I fool around at school...' a thought came to her that made her cringe. 'What if JEAN would want revenge, 'cause there's no guarentee that SHE isn't planning to do what I want to do to HER, 'cause I know she doesn't like me much....but I like Scott, and and and........AWWWW CRAP! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO~!!!!?  
  
  
well, chapter 4. TADA. I'm SO annoing, I know. But, hey, it's a living. Anyway, my next one will be quite a bit longer I hope and if you have any ideas or seggestions, lemme know, 'cause this is all STRICTLY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!!!!! HEHE! Ok, well, thanks for reading!:P:D 


End file.
